Tomar-Re
History Origin Tomar-Re was a scientist on the planet Xudar before joining the Green Lantern Corps. He became a pivotal member of the Corps, training new members, like Arisia, and serving in the Honor Guard. He investigated reports of abuses of power by Sinestro on Korugar. He was close friends with Abin Sur, Green Lantern of neighboring Space Sector 2814. Early Years with The Corps Tomar's most famous mission while serving in the Corps dealt with the planet Krypton. Krypton, a planet in Space Sector 2813, was growing increasingly unstable. It was due to explode, caused by internal pressures deep inside the planet's core. Tomar-Re sought to use a rare compound called Stellarium to absorb some of the tectonic pressure, thus saving the Kryptonians. He gathered the compound, and was en route to Krypton when a yellow solar flare blinded him, and forced him to drop the stellarium. He quickly recovered, but discovered he was blind. He gathered what little stellarium he could without his sight, and proceeded towards Krypton. He was closing in when his vision started to clear. The first thing he saw upon his sight returning was Krypton exploding. The Guardians of the Universe recovered Tomar and brought him back to Oa, where he healed and rested. Senior Green Lantern Corps Member He later grew to a senior honored member of the Corps, but his later career was not without cost. The most difficult moment was during the Nekron crisis when the death god used the spirit of Tomar-Re's deceased father to attempt to sway the Lantern to surrender. Although tempted, Tomar kept to his oath and destroyed his father's spirit to continue the battle, much to his personal anguish. Tomar was retired when the Anti-Monitor sought to conquer the Multiverse. He still served alongside the Corps, including John Stewart, who had become the GL for Sector 2814. The war against the Anti-Monitor would be Tomar's final fight, as he was killed by the villain known as Goldface. The Rise Of The Third Army After Hal Jordan and Sinestro were sent to the dead zone, Tomar-Re appeared to them with his face hidden behind a hood, but hinted at his identity by saying "I was an enemy to you Sinestro and a friend to you Jordan". He later revealed himself and told them they needed to help him stop Volthoom from rewriting Lantern History. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *'Willpower' Strength *Coming Soon Weakness *Tomar-Re's Ring was vulnerable against materials yellow in color. Equipment Former Equipment *Book of Oa *Green Lantern Power Battery *Black Lantern Power Battery Weapons Former Weapons *Green Lantern Power Ring *Black Lantern Power Ring Notes *Although this character was originally introduced during DC's Earth-One era of publication, their existence following the events of the 1985-86 limited series Crisis on Infinite Earths remains intact. However, some elements of the character's Pre-Crisis history may have been altered or removed for Post-Crisis New Earth continuity, and should be considered apocryphal. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Tomar-Re/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Tomar-Re_%28New_Earth%29 *http://www.comicvine.com/tomar-re/29-10449/ Category:Former Green Lantern Corps Members Category:Former Black Lantern Corps Members